


Love like you

by floweredhorns



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: How Do I Tag, I give you this but you need to pay by making content, Lillie’s only mentioned, M/M, So is Hobbes, Trustedpartnershipping, anyway sorry if Glad is ooc, it’s like one in the morning, ok maybe pikachu too, this ship honestly needs more works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweredhorns/pseuds/floweredhorns
Summary: Gladion compares himself to Ash and rethinks everything.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Love like you

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is extremely short and I’m so rusty, I haven’t written a fanfic legitimately in like two years. ANYWAYS, I was humming this song the other day and I was like ‘this sounds like them, what the muffin’. So uh, sorry for the messy fic and enjoy???? 
> 
> (Funny story, I accidentally sent a link of this fic to the Trustedpartner shipping blog on tumblr. What happened is I was playing around tumblr becuz I'm new and stuff when I heard something behind me and I turn back and see that I sent the link. Sorry to the moderator, please ignore that!)

Gladion was no doubt a strong trainer. He battled a lot of battles and won many. However, the look in the boy’s eyes was something else. This boy, who appeared to be his sister’s friend, looked at him with such adoration, looked at him like he was a champion. Gladion wasn’t really, but with every moment that passed, he felt like he was. He felt like he could be.

Ash would be waiting. Gladion feels it when he leaves him with the rising sun, Gladion hears it in his voice when the raven declares they’ll battle again soon.He can feel amber eyes stare at his back and it feels so warm. Those eyes leave for a moment and he hears Ash kindly explain to his sister how he already left. He moved to walk forward when he felt it again. Ash would be wondering where Gladion is. It fuels Gladion with determination and once again he felt like he could do about anything.

He’s a bad person, if not the worst,Gladion thinks. He left his sister, he left his mother and he left his memories of them, not daring to look back at the past. He used to think it was for all for their own good but now all he sees when closes his eyes is his little sister, his sister Lillie, all alone in that mansion without someone to hold onto when she gets nightmares. (He’s grateful for Hobbes of course and Gladion would feel even worse if not for the loyal butler.)

The raven was nothing like him. Ever since he stepped into Alola with his pikachu, his sister had been better and she even has her own pokemon now! Ash, a complete stranger, stayed and helped. Sure, it took some time and a handful of other friends as well but it was more than he ever did. 

They were opposites in every way. Gladion tends to leave people cold with his words and actions and let everything be consumed in never ending darkness. Like the lone moon in the night sky, so distant with the stars. Ash was the sun in daylight, he brought light and warmth to everyone he meets. He loved and he loves. Gladion wishes he could love like Ash.

To say Gladion saw Ash as a worthy rival is an understatement. The blond adored the boy, he realised one night, and he got adoration in return. Ash looked at him like he hung the stars in the black, inky sky. Ash made him feel special but treated him as an equal and Gladion never understood why.

Bit by bit, Gladion tried his hardest to be better and constant thoughts of ‘What would Ash do?’ suddenly pops in his mind. Gladion scoffs at himself when he and his team rests at night. He does almost everything in Ash’s name now. He smiles afterwards, usual sharp green eyes softened and hid behind relaxed eyelids. Yeah, he would do about anything is Ash asked him to.

When he lands and slips of Noivern’s back, Gladion sees it, the way Ash’s amber eyes sparkled in excitement before simmering down to fondness. For a second, Gladion saw the hesitation in the other boy’s body. As they walked forward, giving in to the pull of each other, the blond can practically hear the raven thinking of how long it took. Ash was waiting.

Gladion feels like he could do anything. Gladion feels like he’ll be able to save the entirety of Alola and maybe, just maybe, he could learn how to love like Ash.


End file.
